The last night
by timey-wimey-Hyuga
Summary: Inspired by Skillet's song "The Last Night". Hinata feels bad and Neji is the only one who can cheer her up. ONE SHOT


Note: This is my first one shot. I usually write in Bulgarian, so sorry if there are lots of mistakes :) Also, Naruto characters ARE NOT mine. Enjoy!

_**The Last Night**_

Hinata had been wandering for hours and yet, she wasn't ready to go home. She felt horrible. She felt empty. She felt simply heartbroken. Her lavender eyes were now surrounded by red circles. She hadn't cried so much in her whole life. She did cried a lot but never like that day. But the reason for her tears would never see them.

He never noticed me. Why to start now?, Hinata thought.

Oh, how she wished he did. Naruto Uzumaki - the love of her life, had left Konoha and she lost her chance to confess her love. Hinata had rehearsed how to tell him billion times in front of her mirror or in her head but when the real moment came, the words had escaped and all she did was to blush and wave with the others.

You stupid girl, she thought.

Her dad called her that way sometimes. Hinata thought he was right. She wasn't like the others and would probably never be. Kids were always moking her for her eyes when she was little but as they grew up they stopped. Her cousin, Neji, did a great job with that because all the Hyuga members had these special eyes. Neji had said that if kids were laughing at her, they were laughing at him too. And nobody laughed at Neji.

Hinata had always felt ashamed of herself. She wasn't what her dad wanted her to be. She wasn't a fighter and definitely not ready to be a leader. But that's what her dad wanted and she was doing her best to please him. And yet, it was never enough.

She stopped for a minute, sure her head would explode if only a single thought crossed her mind. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself, the young Hyuga sat on the ground. It was time to go back.

Unfortunately, the depressing thoughts didn't want to let her be and soon the long held tears were falling and wetting her pale cheeks, so Hinata wasn't able to see the person in front of her until she bumped into him.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?", someone asked.

Hinata nodded with embarrassment, her whole face was red. Of course her dad would order Neji to find her. Neji was the only one who cared for her.

"Why are you crying? I looked for you everywhere. What's wrong?", he asked again.

Hinata just shook her head and continued walking. She was sure that if she tried to speak, she'd start crying again, so didn't say anything. Neji was staring at her puzzled but knew her well enough and didn't want to make her sadder. He took her little hand in his and they went home in silence.

"Where the hell have you been?", 'tou san asked when she got back, annoyance written on his face.

"Out."

She'd never talked to her father in that way. It felt so good. But not for long... Tou san slapped her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Understood?", he shouted at her.

She nodded.

"Good. Now go to your room! No dinner for you."

Hinata nodded again. She didn't want to eat. If she were lucky enough, she would die from hunger. Or sadness. No one would care anyway.

She went to her room and closed the door then took her jacket off. It was time for a bath. Taking a step towards the bathroom, Hinata looked at the mirror on the wall.

"Look at you, full of tears and sorrow... And nobody's here to wipe them. You're alone.", she whispered to her relfection.

A sudden anger filled her and she broke the mirror. Her eyes watered again as she collapsed on the floor.

Alone. Alone. Alone.

After a few minutes she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hinata-sama? Can I come in?", a voice asked.

She didn't answer. Another knock.

"Hinata-sama? Are you okay?", she heard the voice again.

Silence.

The door opened and Neji entered the room. He saw Hinata laying on the ground, blood and broken glass around her.

"Hinata?! What have you done?!", he shouted panicked.

She turned her head slightly to face him. Her lavender eyes were now red because of tears and he read the pain in them.

"Oh, Hinata-sama... ", Neji whispered.

"I'm fine, Neji-niisan, go away", she smiled faintly and waved.

"No!"

She looked at him and another tear rolled down her cheek, as she shouted:

"Go away,Neji!"

He gasped. Hinata had never addressed to him without the suffix. Things were not okay at all.

Neji reached out and took her hand in his. Her pained expression made him want to hug her. He sat on the floor and pulled Hinata closer to him.

"Is it because of Naruto?", he asked.

"N-no'', Hinata stuttered.

"Then why? Answer me, Hinata-sama, I beg you!"

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't want to tell anybody, her pain was her own.

"Please."

She sighed again.

"I-it's not only N-naruto. It's e-everything. Tou san, me, even you, N-neji-niisan."

Neji stared at her. What was happening with his little Hinata? He'd never seen her so sad, so fragile.

"I always disappoint him, Neji. Always. He doesn't love me.", she started sobbing.

"That's not true, Hinata-sama! Uncle just doesn't know you as I do.", Neji said and hugged her tightly.

He could feel her tears wetting his vest but that was the least problem at the moment. Smoothing her hair, he continued:

"Look at you, Hinata-sama. I've never seen someone like you before. You don't see how beautiful you are, how you make people around you happy just with one smile. You don't see how you make me happy..."

Hinata lifted her gaze only to see his smile. Neji leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing, Neji-niisan?", she whispered, her thoughts nothing but a mess.

"I'm showing you that you're not alone. You've been on your own but not anymore. I won't let you. This is the last night you spend alone, Hinata-sama. I promise I'll be everywhere you want me to be. Now, please, stop crying."

She smilled a little and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't let me go, Neji."

"I won't!", he said and kissed her again.


End file.
